Roary and oliver wood
by dizzy5
Summary: this is an oliver wood story as you can see. Aurora, Oliver and there friends go through school with all the ups and downs of growing up.. Loves laughs and a lot of chaos..rated M just in case...doing some editing to all the chapters
1. Diagon Alley and the train

A/N: ok so this is my first Harry Potter fic it's an Oliver Wood fiction. It is about Oliver and Aurora Hallowell's (my character pronounced hall-a- well) adventures at Hogwarts with their friends the hunters and huntresses. The story starts 2 months prior to leaving for their 1st year.

REWRITE: 8/15/09

'THOUGHTS' "TALKING"

It was the last week of July and 11year old Aurora Hallowell sat uncomfortably on the seat in front of her grandparents who at the moment were telling her how overly happy they were that she got in to Hogwarts, and that they knew she wasn't like her parents that she was special not a squib she was a witch and that made her one of them. a real Hallowell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two weeks later in Diagon Alley~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched all the witches and wizards and magical things around me; I had never been allowed to go to Diagon Alley with my grandmother before, with no one knowing if I would be a witch or a squib, but now here I was standing in the middle of it all, Diagon Alley.

Walking out of Gringotts and in to the alley my Grandmother, Rosalind, waved at many other witches and wizard on our way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions pointing out some important people and introducing me to others.

"Now Aurora I want you to be good well madam Malkin takes your measurements, "she whispered calmly as we stepped into the nice shop.

"Yes gran, I'll be good. I always am."

As I replied a squat, happy looking witch, dressed in blue walked over, "Are you here for school robes sweetie,"

"Yes, yes she is." Rosalind answered as if i wasn't there 'great there she goes answering for me again as if I can't speak'

"Well come with me dear and will get those for you, oh and Mrs. you can wait out here thank you. Now come along dear."

Once in the fitting room the squat witch ask so not to be heard by my Gran, "Now dear I'm sure you can talk just fine on your own, so which school robes do you need? Also so I don't have to keep calling you dear or sweetie it would be nice to know your name."

I smiled 'wow she wants me to talk'

"Dear are you still with us?" she was snapped out of her thoughts and decided to answer the women now taking her measurements.

"Oh right, I'm Aurora, and I need my robes for Hogwarts thank you."

There was another pause and after about 15 minutes of small talk I had, not only my robes but also a hat, winter cloak, and some normal robes for summer. As we left the store, I quickly turned waving good-bye to the kind witch.

Gran and I moved on to Flourish and Blotts to get my books and a few others just for reading, after that came my cauldron, a set of scales, and a nice telescope, then it was on to the apothecary, then it was time to get the thing I had wanted my whole life.

"Time for your wand dear," Gran smiled down at me knowing it was exactly what I was waiting for.

As the two entered the large shop with a sign above the door that read *Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.* a man walked quietly out of the stacks of boxed wands.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Remora I remember you a Hallowell now yes, a fine wand 11inch Birch with unicorn hair core. Yes a good wand indeed, but you young lady I must say I've been waiting to see you. Now Aurora you need a wand let's take a look shall we, which is your wand arm? Oh well let me see your probably right handed so if you please," I did as told holding out my arm as he measured and muttered to himself then started to tell me about the cores that he uses to make each wand different, then he vanished into the shelves. "Now here try this one Aurora, oak 8inchs swishy and dragon heartstring. Give it a wave."

I took the wand and waved it gently; as i did a very expensive looking vase smashed and I quickly set down the wand feeling awful but as soon as I turned to apologize for it, the vase had mended itself; over my shoulder I could see Gran had her wand out and pointed at the vase. Mr. Ollivanders took the wand and me another.

Four wands later he finally found the right one or well it found me, "Ahh yes this should work. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Good for charms well give it a wave." Taking it in my hand I thought nothing of the shock I got from the wand and waved it; gold and red sparks shot out the end of it. "Well done girl well done, well done. Curious that you my dear are only the second in your family to ever get a wand like this, hmm odd."

"Mr. Ollivanders why is that so odd who else has a charms wand?" I asked quietly

"Ms. Hallowell I remember every wand I have ever sold and only one other from your family has _ever_ bought a wand like yours, but I can say my dear girl that you have great things awaiting you… yes great indeed."

"Yes well it was lovely to see you again Mr. Ollivanders, hope to see you again soon and thank-you for the wand," Gran said as she paid tugging me behind her out of the shop waving good-bye to the old man.

"Aurora it's time to get you something to eat then head home it's getting late. Best not bother your grandfather about what Mr. Ollivanders said about the wand it really doesn't matter any way but you know your grandfather he'll think on it till it drives him mad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~September 1st ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aurora Marie Hallowell get out of bed right NOW or you will be LATE!!!"

Who was yelling at me I didn't really care all I knew was that that had been the forth call and the calls had changed from, "Aurora honey time to get up dear" to "Aurora Marie Hallowell get out of bed right NOW or you will be LATE!!!"

Still half asleep I crawled out of my comfy warm bed and forced my feet onto the very cold floor, 'stupid floor why does it have to be so damn cold err. Merlin I need a shower' I thought turning on the water.

When I was done and dried off I pulled on my favorite baggy jeans and grabbed a comfy jumper pulling it on as well. I pulled my blondish-red hair up in a ponytail and looked at the clock …it was 9:40am.

'It's only 9:40 I could have slept 20 minutes longer, why am I awake?' I shook my head as the answer yelled once again "AURORA I SAID GET UP . . . oh there you are dear good morning how was your sleep?" grandma screamed /asked.

"Good till I got woken up." I sat down next to my grampa where a plate of toast waited for me.

"Well that's good sweet heart. Very first day of school today right little one?" my grandfather, Albert, asked never looking up from his news paper.

"Yeah," I wondered sometimes if they needed landmarks like that to remember how old I was and spent the rest of breakfast in silent contemplation of this thought which was normal for me, I was a listener not a talker.

--

At 10:30 we all left for King's Cross train station, the three of us moved quickly and without incident got to platform 9 3/4 with no problem in fact we were about 15 minutes early but I found myself lead onto the train and was safely in a compartment before I could really say a anything about the rush I was thoroughly hugged and fair-welled and just as quickly as we had come in my grandparents were off to their jobs.

After 20 minutes on the now speeding train there was a knock at the door. I had been very involved in my book '_A First Years Guide to_ _Charms' _that I hadn't even noted that I was alone, so when two girls around my age walked in I was quite surprised.

"Can we sit here?" I quietly nodded, "Thanks. Hi there I'm Katie Bell and this is Penelope Clearwater. What's your name?"

I looked up and putting my book down, "I'm Aurora Hallowell, but you can call me Rory."

Katie had brown hair down to her mid back, it was pulled up in a braid and out of her face, her eyes were so brown that they were almost black, which made her look so cool.

Penelope or Penny as she asked to be called, had blonde hair that fell in waves down her back, and eyes so blue that they reminded me of the ocean or like her last name said clear water.

We sat and talked till it started raining and I stood, "Hey I'm hungry, you guys want to go find the food cart?"

"No thanks I'll stay and keep our spots." Penelope answered while Katie jumped up at the chance of food. So the two of us walk off with some of Penny's sickles to get her something as well.

When we finally found the trolley there were four boys about our age there too, they seemed to be arguing over something, as Katie and I walked over one of the boys turned and walked right in to me taking me by surprise as we fell to the floor.

"Damn Girl, watch where you're going! Look at me I'm covered in food."

"Look I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to I just- - "

I was interrupted by another boy with messy brown hair," Flint's the one that should be apologizing not you, here let me help you up."

The one he called Flint had already stood and was too busy wiping a Pumpkin Pastry off his shirt to care that I was still on the floor.

"I should be sorry should I Wood, she's the one who covered me in food."

Another one of the boys spoke, this one taller with black hair, "Her cover you in food look at her she has more on her then you do, now Flinty why don't you start apologizing and maybe SHE'LL forgive YOU."

This was defiantly was not a question it was more of an order. This is when I decided to speak up, "Really it wasn't his fault I… I should watch where I'm goi--"

Again I was cut off by Wood, "It most certainly was not your fault, Flint walked in to you we all saw even your friend there, didn't you? He walked in to her right?"

Katie looked at Wood then back to me and nodded "Their right Aurora, he did walk in to you it's not your fault."

Flint, Wood and the black haired boy were now arguing over the fact that Flint should say sorry, when Flint started for the door but paused when he reach it and when turned to me.

"You're a Hallowell aren't you I bet your nothing but a witch want to be. Just a damn squib like you parents. I'm surprised your family even sent a disgrace like you to Hogwarts."

Now this was the wrong thing to say to a hot tempered Hallowell like me because without thinking my fist flew out quickly hitting him square in the left eye putting him, once again, on the floor.

"Don't you dare talk about my family that way ever again," I moved to pounce on the boy but found myself being held back by the forth boy, a tall boy with red hair, well the other two, as well as, Katie stood laughing.

Suddenly Flint who had been sitting shocked on the floor stood and slapped me across the face, which stopped the laughing, and then pulled me by my shirt so his yellow teeth and scaly lips were right by my ear he whispered so only she could hear "No one makes me look like a fool Hallowell," a smile crawled over my face at this, "What the fuck are you smiling at?"

Then, with what I'm sure the others thought was a bout of insanity, I burst out laughing , "Me make you look like a fool . . . from where I stand you don't need my help to make you look like a fool, you do that fine all by yourself."

At that anyone and everyone that heard burst out laughing as well. Flint just glared at me before storming away.

After Flint was gone and the laughing died down Katie and I got our food from the cart. Chocolate Frogs Katie, some Cauldron Cakes for Penny and I got myself a box of Bettie Butt's Every Flavor Beans and three bottles of Pumpkin juice then started back to our compartment.

After changing out of my food covered jumper and telling Penny what had happened with Flint there was a knock at the door. Katie stood to open it only to find the three boys that had been at the food cart.

"Oh, so this is where you went. Mind if we join you girls?" Wood asked, the three of us looked at one another then Katie moved out of their way to let them in.

"We'll take that as a . . . yes?" the boy with black hair as they walked in taking the seat next to me where Katie had been.

"Well now that we're all comfy cozy, are you going to tell us who you are?" Katie asked after taking a seat between the redhead and Penny.

"Oh yeah I guess that we must look kind of rude sorry," Wood looked up from the floor where he had flopped down, "I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood. This is Percy Weasley, and this is."

"Jones, Jacob Jones nice to meet you ladies." Jake said as he smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you too."

"Well now who's being rude. . . or are we to call you Braid, Blonde, and right-hook for the rest of school?" Oliver laughed.

"Oh sorry, I'm Aurora Hallowell and these are my friends, Penelope Clearwater ("just call me Penny."), and Katie Bell ("nice to meet you boys."). .Oh and thank-you for your help before with Flint, I did appreciate it."

"It was nothing really, from what we saw you really didn't need us though did you." Oliver answered with a smirk as the others started to laugh.

"I don't know what came over me; I hate it when people talk like their better than me," Aurora said.

Percy finally spoke up, "Yeah well, your great I could barely hold you back."

After about an hour of talking about school and different stories they decided that they should change in to their school robes. Then when they got to school then they wouldn't have to worry about it.

"So what house do you girls think you'll be in?" Percy said after they came back from changing.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Katie almost yelled.

"Same but I'll probably be in Hufflpuff knowing me." Penny said much quieter then Katie had.

"Well Rory what 'bout you, were you want to be sorted?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure it'll be either Hufflpuff, and Ravenclaw for me, personally I'm hoping for Ravenclaw but if I could choose it would be Gryffindor for me too."

"How do you know it's either Hufflpuff, or Ravenclaw?" Oliver asked not understanding.

"Well you see any time a Hallowell comes to Hogwarts they are always and I mean always in Ravenclaw and my mum's from a long line of Hufflpuff's so that pretty much narrows it down. I don't really have a choice?"

Percy nodded, "It's the same with my family we've always been Gryffindor's every last one."

The others were quite for a while then Oliver spoke up, "Hey don't think that they'll will put you where they think you should go not where your bloodlines think, and from what I've seen you should go to Gryffindor not Hufflpuff for sure, and hey who cares anyway right, I wouldn't care if I got in to Ravenclaw why should anyone it's better than Slytherin by far," He concluded with an encouraging smile.

'Maybe he's right?' "Yeah you know what you're right, I'm not like them and if I do get in Ravenclaw we'll still be friends right? Where do you three want to go . . . no wait don't tell me, Gryffindor right?" At this there was an uproar of "no duh"'s and "hell yah"'s as the girls just laughed.

"Hey does this make friends then." Jake asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Rory?" Katie said eyeing them skeptically than turning to me as I reached out a hand to Oliver.

"What you think Oliver? Shall we be friends?"

A small smile crossed his face as he took my hand and said "Yeah, why not? You're pretty cool for a bunch of girls."

Then the others quickly placed their hands over the ours showing that they agreed "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship don't you?" an extremely happy Penny said as we headed off the train on to the platform with the boys.

"Yeah, I do Penny I really think it is."


	2. the sorting and sleep

**Chapter 2: the sorting and sleep**

A/N: Ok well this is chapter 2 this one took way longer then the first chapter cuz I had to think of a song for the sorting hat not easy trust me. ok so r&r and tell me what you think flames welcome just be nice about it ok thanks. now on to the story ;-)

REWRITE: 8/16/09

Oh yah I own nothing from the books that all belongs to J.K. Rowling, but I own Aurora, Jacob, and Darin so yeah don't sue. Thank you.

'THOUGHTS' "TALKING"

As the six of us got off the train we could hear a raspy voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon now, follow me. Anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, follow me."

We headed to where the voice was coming from and were greeted by a site that would make a man of any size quiver in his boots, let alone eleven year olds of which the tallest was maybe five feet if they were tall kids like Percy, the man that stood before us was huge at least nine feet tall and was four of us around.

'Holy shit, is it just me or is that guy really tall' I thought as I moved to look around at the others they too seemed to be thinking the same thing, so I did as we had been told and followed the giant of a man. We found ourselves on the bank of what looked like a large lake and the man spoke again, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this corner."

There were many "ooh"s and "ahh"'s as our small group of first years walked around the corner. There on the bank of the pond were little boats, "ok, no more than four to a boat," the he called out as we got in, "FORWARD!!" as the word left his mouth the boats started to move, in two of the boats near the back of the group were Oliver, Percy, Jacob, Penny, Katie, and myself we were all in thelast two boats. We were all talking excitedly when there was a call from the front of the fleet, "Heads down!!!!" seeing the low cliffs ahead we did as we were told.

The boat trip came to an end everyone climbed out of the boats and up the stone steps following after the man that had since told us that his name was Hagrid, he was keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. When we finally reached the doors Hagrid knocked three times on them and they opened to reveal a tall, witch with black hair in robes so green that made the stone of the school look even grayer.

"Here's the firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," She said as Hagrid walked away, "follow me please."

The students did as told and she led us to a room to the side of the hall, when everyone was in the professor spoke again, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the feast will begin soon but before you can sit you must be sorted into your houses. This is very important because while you are here your house is your family and that is how you will treat them. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own history and all of them have produced fine witches and wizards. While you are here your triumphs will earn your house points and rule- breaking will lose them, at the end of the year the house that has the most points will win the house cup, a great honor, and I hope you will all credit your house to the fullest extent."

'Wow, she has so practiced that.' Was the only thought running through my mind as the professor looked out at us and continued, "You will be sorted in a few moments so I suggest you get ready. Oh and the sorting will take place in front of your fellow students. Now please wait quietly." At this she left the room.

"Percy your older brothers go to Hogwarts don't they?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, they do, and no they haven't told me anything 'bout the sorting sorry." Percy answered, as there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Penny shrugging, "Oh well, it was worth a try, how do they expect us to "get ready" if we don't know what we have to do?"

"Don' know maybe they're just trying to psyche us out, you know scare us." I answered not knowing what else to say.

Professor McGonagall reentered the room in a few minutes and told everyone to follow her into the Great Hall, which was definitely a great hall the roof was like a window showing the night sky. The hall was full of talking students. As they came in the talking stopped and the whole school looked up.

When the first years got to the front of the hall we stopped in front of a large table full of teachers. Those who weren't staring at the roof or the floor watched as professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them. On top of the stool was a pointed hat that looked like it was really old; it was patched and really dirty.

As I looked around I could see that the attention of the whole hall was now on the hat, so i turned to watch as well, and to my amazement it moved. A rip at the brim of the hat moved not just moved but it started to sing:

Many may think I'm an old tattered hat,

But what they don't know is I'm

smarter than that, because I'm not

simply a hat, for I am a sorting hat,

But I'm not here to talk about me I'm

To sort you to where you should be.

Some go to Gryffindor

Noble and strong

Willing to sacrifice not only

Their wrong.

Or good, kind, Hufflpuff

Honest and true

Willing to toil,

But only for good.

Or maybe wise Ravenclaw

Smart and just

Willing to share there

Learning and trust.  
Or perhaps cunning Slytherin  
Strong and quick witted  
Willing to fight  
An undying foe.

But where you go is not for you  
To decide, whether Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflpuff,

Or Slytherin

I'm the one to look in the depths of your heart and soul,  
To see what secrets you may hold,  
There's nothing you can hide for I'm the sorting

Put me on, don't you fear,  
your secrets are safe with me.  
But first remember you can't fail  
if those by your side are true.

Now step-on up and  
Lets have a look  
For I can read you like  
A BOOK!

The hall burst in to whistles and applause as the song came to an end and the hat bowed to the tables and to the first years many of whom had burst into whispers. Then all was quiet. I didn't know where I would belong, the hat was so vague about what each house wanted none of that stuff sounded like me but my own thoughts were put aside when the Professor started calling names.

Aynsly, Reed

A tall boy with brown hair ran up to the chair and put on the hat. A minute later if that, the hat yelled Ravenclaw.

Then there was Bletchley, Maney "Slytherin"

Then pof. McGonagall called "Bell, Katherine"

"Wish me luck?" Katie whispered to no one in particular with a groan, as she was pushed to the front. She put on the hat, after a minute the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"Katie ran past to her table as she wished us all good luck also.

After McGonagall called few more people, including Penny who was also put in Gryffindor, she finally called "Hallowell, Aurora." I tried to stay calm as I walked up to the hat put it on and sat down then I could hear a voice whispering in my ear.

"Ah yes, hello there Aurora or is it Rory hmm so many things hiding in here, yes there are many things you hide, ah now my girl why on earth would you hide feeling and one's own thought. . . these are very important, you should show them more. Now let's have a better look shall we? You are very talented, and strong of mind, kind of heart. But you have a _thirst_ to be different, to show that you're not like your family thinks. To show them you are strong. Hmm, very hard to place you..." "Please not Hufflpuff please."

"Oh and why not there hmm… don't worry girl you're too strong willed and stubborn to be a Hufflpuff but maybe. . . Ravenclaw hmm no, no, that won't do at all hmm ahh yes, yes that's perfect you go to. . . Gryffindor! but watch yourself child and take care..."

"Wow" was all i could say as I ran over and sat next to Katie who had saved us all seats.

There were a few more after Rory including Jake Edwards the Gryffindor and Marcus Flint who went to Slytherin as they all thought. Soon the W's came. Walter, Neo went to Hufflpuff, Wert, Todd went to Slytherin, then Weasley, Percy was called and like his brothers before him he went to Gryffindor as he walked calmly to the table Katie, Penny, John, and I congratulated him as he nodded and sat down next to Penny. McGonagall continued calling the names. Werner, Joy went to Ravenclaw West, Hugo went to Gryffindor then after a few other names came the last name on the list "Wood, Oliver"

"Finally," Katie said, rather loudly as she got quite the look from a rather greasy looking professor with black hair.

As everyone sat looking at the hat wearing Oliver there was a shout from the hat "Gryffindor!" "Yeah Oliver right on my man" was the only thing that Jake could say as Oliver sat next to me.

Then Dumbledore spoke "Welcome! Welcome to a new school year, now on with the meal." Then said the announcements as he finished the plates filled with food and everyone began talking and eating.

"What did I tell you Roar someone with a right-hook like you had to be a Gryffindor." Oliver said very proud of his being there as well.

"Yeah you were right, I was wrong." I answered giving him a small smile then stood and yawned, "I'm tired so I'm going to go with that group to the dorm, are you guys going to come too?"

"Yeah, I think that's the last group anyway so I'll come." Percy said as we all stood to join the group of students.

--------------------------

A/N: ok so I know Penelope's not in Gryffindor but just work with me ok thanks. Well what do you think tell the truth k well talk to you next time thank for reading;)


	3. morning and classes

**Chapter 3: morning and classes**

A/N: hi again this is the 3rd chapter of my story I don't own most of the character but I do own some so don't sue me ok thanks ;-)ok well things might start just pop up in conversations that don't fit but it will later

REWRITE: 8/20/09

"Talking"

'Thinking'

It was the day after the sorting and I had gotten up at six to have a shower, or well that was my excuse, but really I'd been woken up by one of these horrid nightmares I'd been having since I was little, and well the shower wasn't a lie because how else was I going to calm down. By the time my shower was done it was still only about six thirty and I was wide awake, so I made my way down to the common room and lay down on a comfy red couch with yet another charms book.

After a few minutes someone else walked down the stairs but I was far too comfortable and into my book to care to look at who had come down. Till suddenly there was a great deal of weight on my stomach. Dropping my book to the floor I realized that, that weight belonged to one Oliver Wood who was grinning down at me happily.

"Good morning Rory, how are you this lovely morn." he said in a happy go lucky tone as I tried to get him off of me failing miserably.

"I've been better, but it could be the fact that _YOU_ are sitting on my stomach and you weigh a lot more then I do," I groaned very out of breath from struggling under his weight. Oliver quickly got off remembering how much smaller I was compared to him.

"Thank you," I said now sitting on the couch so he could join me.

"So what are you doing up this early in the morning?" Oliver inquired with a yawn.

"I could ask you the same thing Oliver."

"Ah but Rory you see I asked first," Oliver smirked right back.

I laughed, "I couldn't sleep so I came down to read, you?"

He nodded understanding, "I always get up early so I came to see if anyone else was up yet. So what are you reading that was so interesting you didn't even see the handsome me?" Oliver asked with a cocky grin

"It's called _'Charms_ _in Motion'_"

He thought for a minute and said, "Hey yesterday you were reading '_A First Years Guide to Charms'_ weren't you?"

"Yeah, so."

"Well what happened to that one, get boring?"

"I finished it."

I was certain there was a look of shock on Oliver's face but if there was I didn't see, having gone back to my book, and was reading happily when he spoke again, "So Rory, do you know how to fly?"

My book instantly shut making him jump as my head shot up, "Well if you mean do I know how to fly a broom, yes, I've known how since I was… I don't know four." 'finally a topic I like.'

"That's so cool, I love flying." He said with enthusiasm.

(third person POV)

After an hour of talking Jacob and Percy joined them and Aurora went up to her dorm to get Penelope and Katie, they were about to leave when Penny noticed their roommate was still in bed "Hey you guys, do you think we should wake her up so she'll be on time, I know its Saturday and all, but she might want to have breakfast."

"Your right, we should." Katie agreed and Aurora nodded yes. So the girls woke up there roommate and waited for her to get ready.

As the girls stood waiting the boys got bored and went to see what was taking so long. As they entered the first year's girl dorm in time to open the door for the girls and their roommate Sheena who was a shorter girl with lazy brown eyes and short dull brown hair she was also quite chubby.

"Wow, what are you doing up here?" Penny said looking to see if anyone else had seen them, "you're going to get us in trouble."

"Yeah she's right, come on lets go before a prefect sees us up here," Percy added.

They walked down to breakfast; Aurora tried to get Sheena to sit with them but failed.

As the meal ended Dumbledore stood and everyone went quiet, "I know that it is a Saturday, and we normally wait till the first day of class to give out your class schedules but we have decided to give them out now so if the house heads would please do so. Thank you, now have fun, remember it's Saturday."

Soon professor McGonagall got to where the group was sitting and handed them their time tables, as she did so she turned to Rory and said, "Miss. Hallowell the headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast, so when you finish come see me and I will take you there."

"Ok I will." Rory answered as she took her timetable. It said:

First year's schedule

Monday:

1) DADA = Ravenclaw Gryffindor

2) CHARMS = Hufflpuff Gryffindor

3) HISTORY = Ravenclaw Gryffindor

4) DOUBLE POTIONS = Slytherin Gryffindor

5) TRANSFIGURATION = Slytherin Gryffindor

Tuesday:

1) CHARMS = Hufflpuff Gryffindor

2) HERBOLOGY= Hufflpuff Gryffindor

3) POTIONS = Slytherin Gryffindor

4) DOUBLE DADA = Ravenclaw Gryffindor

At 12:00am) ASTRONOMY = Hufflpuff Gryffindor

Wednesday:

1) POTIONS= Slytherin Gryffindor

2) TRANSFIGURATION= Slytherin Gryffindor

3) HISTORY= Ravenclaw Gryffindor

4) HERBOLOGY= Hufflpuff Gryffindor

5) DOUBLE CHARMS= Hufflpuff Gryffindor

Thursday:

1) HERBOLOGY= Hufflpuff Gryffindor

2) POTIONS= Slytherin Gryffindor

3) DOUBLE HISTORY= Ravenclaw Gryffindor

4) CHARMS= Hufflpuff Gryffindor

5) DADA= Ravenclaw Gryffindor

Friday:

1) TRANSFIGURATION= Slytherin Gryffindor

2) CHARMS= Hufflpuff Gryffindor

3) DOUBLE POTIONS= Slytherin Gryffindor

4) NO CLASS = ALL

5) NO CLASS = ALL

The schedules were all the same for the first year Gryfindors, and when they all finished reading them you could tell because there was a large sigh from every one of them.

When Rory finished her breakfast she followed Professor McGonagall to a large statue of a griffin Rory looked at the statue and the Professor stepped in front then stated firmly, "lollypop!"

The griffin started to move and McGonagall got on to the stairs that had appeared 'wow that is so cool…' Rory thought to herself as she followed the professor to the top of the stairs where there was a large set of double doors the Professor knocked on them and opened it for her.

"Well, aren't you going in Miss. Hallowell, the headmaster is waiting for you."

"Oh… yeah… right so I just … walk in?" she asked.

"Yes." It was the briefest answer the Professor had given her yet but she did as told and went it.

The room was huge, there were pictures of wizards and witches all over the walls, lots of different telescopes and star charts, but the thing that got Rory's attention was the most beautiful Phoenix she had ever seen well the only one that wasn't in a book.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Hallowell, I see you have met Falkes."

"Yeah he's great, is he yours?"

"Yes beautiful creatures each unique in some way from the others much like people... Now Ms. Hallowell I'm sure you are wandering why I have asked you here," she nodded as he went on, "well you see I have noticed the past day and some that you like to read in privet so I would like to let you know there is a hidden room in the tower where you have been placed that is under the portrait of Godric Gryffindor in which you will find some things you may like to look at. The password is 'true of heart'. You may go now Ms. Hallowell. Enjoy your Saturday."

The rest of the weekend was uneventful the group just hung out in the common room, and went looking for the best roots to their classes.

The night before class in the common room they all sat talking about what they thought of school…

"Well I think it'll be a blast with all the new people we've met. I mean how can't we have fun…shoot" Katie said as she lost, yet another, game of chess to Percy.

"I don't know about you but I think I can wait till potions with Slytherin. But it'll be fun to beat them Transfiguration." Jake stated happily watching Katie pick up the chessboard in frustration and hit Percy in the shoulder with it.

"I can't wait till Herbology it will be awesome learning about all those plants." Penny said looking up from her book.

"One word . . . flying lessons." Oliver said as he looked out the window to the clear sky.

"Two words, Oliver that was two words." Percy corrected, "but I can't wait till the first History class I heard from Bill it was really interesting. Ouch" As he took another blow from Katie's board this time to the head.

"What about you Rory?" Jake asked as they all looked at her.

"Well I think charms will be my favorite. Well I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Night you guys, see you tomorrow."

"Hey Aurora wait for us we'll come with, right Katie?" Penny said standing up from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah, night guys." Katie stood as well.

"NIGHT" the boys chorused.

IN THE GIRLS DORM

"You ok Rory?" Katie asked as they all changed in to their PJ's.

"Yeah you looked kinda out of it tonight." Penny added.

"I'm fine just, tired that's all." Aurora answered as she brushed her hair.

"Alright, well night Aurora, night Penny see you guys tomorrow." Katie yawned

"Hey what do you mean guys… just jokes … night Katie, Night Penny," Said as they climbed in to their four posters.

"Good night Aurora, good night Katie sweet dreams." Penny answered as they all closed their hangings.

Monday morning

As usual Rory woke up early and had her shower, got dressed, grabbed a new book heading down to the common room to read. Later Oliver joined her and they talked till the others came down and they went to breakfast.

"So did you girls sleep well?" Percy asked as he put some toast on his plate.

There was a chorus of "Oh yeah" "always do" "naturally." from the three girls.

"What about you boys?" Katie asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"Same" was the chorus she received in return.

They all finished their breakfast and left for their first class ever in Hogwarts … which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw their teacher was Professor Figgly.

They were the first students in the class room and so could get which ever seats they wanted and so they took the six seats at the very back of the room. They talked well the other students filed in to the room and then finally professor Figgly entered and began the class.

"Alright class, as you know I am professor Figgly, and this is Defense Against the Dark Arts where you will learn how to defend yourselves against the dark arts, but I'm certain you got that from the name alone. Now who can tell me a simple disarming spell?"

Jake's hand instantly went up. "Mr. Jones you have an answer for us?"

"Yes Professor, the most popular disarming spell is '_Expelliarmus_'"

"Very good Mr. Jones, five points to Gryffindor. Now wands out and into groups of two I want you to practice '_Expelliarmus_' charm on your partner … go on start." The professor quickly went back to his desk and watched as the class paired up and started throwing the charm at each other.

On the far side of the room Aurora, and Percy had paired up, Oliver, and Jacob were partners, as were Katie and Penny the six of them were not doing that bad really, Jake was the first in the class to get the charm right the next were a couple of Ravenclaws soon everyone had gotten the spell right, all but one boy who seemed to be having trouble hitting his own partner instead kept hitting others including Rory twice in the back knocking her onto her knee's.

After DADA the six moved on to Charms with the Hufflpuffs. Aurora was really happy they had her favorite subject their first day.

Once the class was seated a short old professor claimed up on a pile of book so they could see him over his desk and started, "Well good morning class ("good morning professor Flitwick!") shall we start, yes, well today we will be talking about the wrist movements that we will need to perform standard first year charms so we will begin with the swish and flick please turn to page 10 in your books you will see a full movement picture just follow that and practice.

For the next half hour they read up on and practiced multiple wrist movements, Rory gaining Gryffindor 15 points for already knowing all the movements. After Charms they moved on to History of magic, which was uneventful, then lunch where Jake ate what Katie swore was his own body weight in pudding. After that they had what they were all dreading.

"Double Potions with Slytherin!?!" Oliver cried as they walked down in to the dungeons.

A/N: ok well sorry that this took so long but I went away but hey its here now so read and review ;)


	4. detention,flying lessons, and the christ...

A/N: ok so this is chapter four and I don't own anything out of the book other stuff is all mine mine I tell you hahahahaha ... ok well here's the fic.

"It can't be that bad right? I mean it's just a class… we can all sit together." Percy said to silence Oliver's cries of horror over the double potions with the Slytherins. With that he grabbed his books and they all started down to the potions room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Potions class ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The six of them found seats near the back of the room just as the rest of the class walked in. Oliver turned to watch them enter looking for Snape, the potions professor, as he looked around he noticed Flint standing and talking to Maney Bletchley another Slytherin, Flint also seemed to have a rather large black mark around his slimy eye, he laughed causing Aurora and the others to turn. Aurora let out a laugh and this time Flint heard turning and walking over to them.

"So you think this is funny do you?" pointing at his eye, "its not going to be funny when your family finds out, will it, by hitting me you disgraced your whole family. That's not so funny is it Hallowell?"

At that her laughter stopped and her eyes narrowed as she looked up. She answered his question in a dark quiet tone. "Me, disgrace my family? I think not. You see the only disgrace to my family is the fact that you are not only looking at me but I'm talking to you after how you treated me on the train." At this point the others decided it best to restrain them both as Snape walked in to start his lesson.

"Take you seats this instant!?!" he yelled more at Aurora than at Flint as they took their seats he began his class

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Second half of double potions ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now class I will be giving a test to see how many of you were listening to me." Professor Snape said as he past out some papers.

The class groaned but started to answer the questions on the parchment. "Hand in your papers NOW." Professor Snape called as the class finished answering questions even though they didn't know the answers to most of them, and handed them in. A few minutes later Jake and Roary were whispering all about the extremely hard test. When Snape looked up all he could see was Oliver not reading out of the book. "Mr. Wood ten points from Gryffindor for talking in class and detention for you at 7:00pm tonight. Now do your work!" Oliver was about to go back reading his book when a voice came from his right side.

"But Professor Oliver wasn't talking."

"Oh really, and how may I ask do you know this Miss. Hallowell" Snape said literally spitting out her name.

"You see professor… cuz it was ... me. I was the one talking." She answered not knowing what he would say to her answer.

"Well… _that_ changes everything, doesn't it Miss. Hallowell, the all mighty Hallowell's are never in the wrong are you." Snape said glaring at the red haired girl

"Um Aurora I think you should shut up." Katie whispered to her friend.

"All right Mr. Wood thanks to your friend the points you lost will be put back and Miss. Hallowell losses your house twenty points and you will both serve detention after supper."

The bell rang and the class finally over. As Aurora, Oliver, Katie, Penny, Percy, and Jacob left they could all hear Flint laughing at them. "Sorry Oliver I guess I kinda made that worse." Roary said sadly as they walked to transfiguration but Oliver just laughed.

"Well class, as you know my name is professor McGonagall and this is transfiguration. Now as you see each of you have been given a match. I would like you to open your books to chapter one and read along with me as I explain how to turn your match into a needle." the professor droned on and on till the bell rang. "We will start on Wednesday till then I hope to see you all at dinner."

The group headed to the common room to put their bags in their dorms and start their nonexistent homework. After that they headed down for supper. "I can't believe you got detention cuz Roary and me were talking Oli that sucks." Jake said stuffing his face with stake and potatoes.

"Yeah well at least I won't be alone, thanks to Aurora's out burst. It was sort of funny you gotta admit Roar." Oliver pointed out before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

(I'm going to skip the detention cuz it's about Snape on to after)

Oliver and Aurora walk swiftly down the halls and got closer to Gryffindor tower. Soon they had found the portrait of the fat lady. "'Strong heart' come on Ollie the others are waiting for us."

"Yeah and it's getting late." The two of them stepped in to the common room and walked over to their friends who were talking quite loud.

"Hey you guys, what you talkin' about?" Oliver asked as he and Aurora got closer.

"Oh hey guys, we were just talking about how our flying lessons start on Saturday isn't that great." Katie practically screamed.

"Awesome this is great when is it? Who do we have it with? This is just awesome!" Oliver was practically jumping with joy. Soon the conversation drew to an end and the six headed to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the boy's dorms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys weren't as tired as they had thought so when the had finished getting ready for bed Jake and Oliver sat down on the floor for a nice game of exploding snap well Percy sat reading. After awhile their other room mates walked in including the boy that had hit Aurora with the 'Expelliarmus' spell in DADA.

The boy who they now knew as Andrew Dory continued to apologize for the incident that morning. "Really I'm sorry I'm just not very good with my wand yet."

Quickly Oliver interjected, "Hey Drew listen here. Aurora didn't mind, if she had you probably wouldn't be standing here talking. So one apology was quite enough, alright?" The smaller boy simply nodded and climbed into his bed, as did the others.

Unlike in the girl's dorm where each room held four people, the boy's rooms could hold five of them. In the first years boy's dorm there were. Jake in the first bed, then came Percy next to him, Oliver was in the middle bed, after him came Hugo, West, and then last was Andrew's bed.

"Well I'm going to bed guys, it's almost ten so, I'll talk to you in the morning." Percy said shutting the hangings of his bed.

"I'm with Percy on this one guys, night." Oliver said knowing he would end- up getting up early with Aurora.

"Night guys" was said one last time before all the hangings were closed in the boy's first year dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver quickly and quietly walked down the stairs to the common room to find Aurora waiting for him in a t-shirt and sweats and surprisingly no book in her hands. "No book today Roar? What's with the new outfit?" Oliver said walking over.

"Well see Oliver, I was going to see if you wanted to run with me to day. Just a couple of laps around the pitch whach say Ollie?" she answered with a kid like smile.

"Give me a minute to change." He answered running up the stairs to his dorm. A few minutes later the two were on their way out side.

"You're gonna let me shower before breakfast right? Cuz I'm gonna stink." Oliver said as they started to jog towards the pitch.

"Do you think I'm going to just walk around without a shower all day? I don't think so."

"You shower??? I hadn't noticed." Oliver laughed as Aurora backhanded him.

"Not funny." She said as she stopped to stretch before running, as did Oliver. After about an hour of good-natured insults and racing, Oliver and Aurora headed back to their dorms to shower.

The next few days were a blur leading up to the day that all first years love but most of all Oliver and Aurora. Flying lessons! It was Saturday and they would start that morning.

They all stood in two long rows beside a broom as Madam Hooch had told them.

"Alright, now put your right hand out over the broom and say 'Up!'" Mme Hooch called to them.

They all began to shout "UP!"

It took Aurora two tries and the broom was in her hand. Oliver was next with four tries. Percy's just wouldn't move, same with Penny's, they finally got them up after ten tries. Jake got hit in the face when Katie's broom flung up suddenly this was followed by many "I'm soo sorry, I really am."'s. Flint and his crony's got their brooms up soon after Oliver.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms then walked around correcting their grips. "Now on my whistle kick off, hover, and come back ...two...---"

Suddenly Penny's broom took off on its own "ahh" she screeched as the broom did a loop and Penny began to fall. Aurora took off at once flying to help her friend she caught Penny just a few feet from the ground and softly set her down. The whole class came running to see if they were ok and after a huge lecture in which the words "never ever doing anything that stupid ever again" were repeated most frequently, they all headed to supper.

"That was amazing Roary how'd you do it?" Katie asked in one of those 'I'm- never-gonna-let-you-forget-this' voices.

"I don't know," still shocked at her self.

The next few months were very uneventful to say the least their days were full of homework, eating and exploring the school. Soon the Christmas holidays came and everyone was getting ready to go home to his or her loving family. Aurora, Oliver, Katie, Penny, Jake, and Percy were sitting at the Gryffindor table talking and doing some last minute Charms work after a long droning history class before lunch, or well all of them were with the exception of Roary, who was reading a book called _'Quidditch: life of a seeker'_ that Oliver had lent her because she had run out of charm books.

"So what are your families doing for the Holls? We're going to visit family in Rome." Penny said excitedly.

"Well I think we're staying home, see I have four younger siblings Fred and George are eight, Ron is six and Ginny is five, plus I'm sure my older brothers are going to come home that makes seven with Charlie and Bill and dad works at the ministry so we really can't go anywhere." Percy said calmly as the others stared in shock at the amount of family he had, sure they knew the Weasley's had a big family but they never knew it was THAT big.

"I plan to visit my grandmother." Katie added to get them back on subject.

"Hang at home." Jake said with a shrug.

"Watch my old man argue with me mom's dad it's very entertaining." Oliver said smiling.

"I ." Aurora was interrupted by the flutter of wings. The post owls had arrived. An owl landed in front of Aurora gracefully, she took the letter from it a bit surprised because she hadn't been expecting anything from home, and she thought the owl would fly off after she took the letter as they normally did but it hadn't. 'This can't be good' Aurora thought to her self as she open the letter and read it.

Dear Aurora M. Hallowell,

Hello Ms. Hallowell, your grandparents are sorry to let you know, that they request you stay in school for the holidays, as they are very busy. They ask your forgiveness and wish you a Marry Christmas.

Sincerely,  
Kinesly, Vanes.

Aurora read through the letter again but the words didn't change no matter how much she wanted them to. 'I don't get it why can't I just go home. School to them is just away to get rid of me.' she thought folding the letter and writing a response.

Dear Ms. Vanes,

You may tell my grandparents that I wish they would change their minds, but if it is their wish I will stay. And if you would remind them that my birthday is on January the first I would be quite greatful, they seem to forget sometimes. Wish them the best and a good holiday.

From,  
Aurora, Marie, Moira, Hallowell-Waters.

Roary then tied the note to the snowy owls leg and let it go.

"What was the letter about Roar?" Oliver asked concerned for his upset looking friend.

"You guys asked what I was doing for the Holls. Well I'm staying here. I half to go talk to Dumbledore, see if I can get on the list, I'll be right back." She answered walking to the front of the great hall, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Miss. Hallowell?" Dumbledore turned to face the red haired first year.

"I was just in formed that I will not be going home for the break as planned and was wondering if I may still stay here." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

He answered calmly. "Of coarse Miss. Hallowell."

"Thank you sir." With that she began to walk away when Dumbledore spoke again. "And Miss. Hallowell, remember, 'True of heart'." Nodding Roary walked away with a smile.

Aurora showed no sign of being upset about the sudden change of plan for the last two days before the Christmas break. Though Percy, Oliver, Katie and Jacob tried to con their parents into letting Roary come home with them all attempts failed, they all said they were sorry, but she told them that she could read in peace at Hogwarts and it didn't matter to her.

Then Saturday finally came and it was time for them to leave, the girls hugged and said good-bye to Aurora as the boys shook her hands and they all promised to send her things for Christmas and owl her everyday. Roary smiled and waved as their carriage pulled away, then she headed up to her dorm to find Professor McGonagall and a girl who looked to be in her seventh year sitting on Katie's bed with a trunk by her feet. "Miss. Hallowell we were thinking that since this is your first year here and you are the only first year girl staying at the school and Alexandria is the only seventh year girl, the two of you could share this dorm. Is that all right with you Miss. Hallowell?"

Aurora looked the girl over; she had white blond hair that must have been bleached, it was up in a ponytail with two strands hanging around her face, blue eyes, was about five seven and had a kind smile. 'She seems nice, and at least I won't be alone.' "Alright." She answered sitting down on her own bed.

"Good. I'll leave you to get to know each other." The professor said as she walked out of the room.

"I'm Alexandria, but everyone calls me Alex. It's nice to meet you Aurora, that is your name right?" Alex said introduced her self.

"Yes, but my friends call me Roary."

"Don't they call you Roar?"

"Only Oliver. And he only calls me that cuz he thinks it makes me sound tougher."

"Oh, wait aren't you the girl who gave that brat Flint a black eye on the train?"

"Ummm, well I ah ... he got me mad." Alex laughed as a blush covered Roary's face.

"Don't worry I would have done it to. He's a prat if you ask me. Well I'm going down for lunch you wanna come? You can sit with my friends and me."

"No I'm not hungry thanks. I think I'll go read some where."

"All right but your welcome at anytime, ok." She said leaving the room.

After awhile when she knew everyone was in the great hall Aurora walked over to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor on the west wall, as she walked up it spoke. "Hello there fair lady I do need a password." She answered "True of Heart" and the portrait opened she stepped through the hole and down a staircase to a room with four couches with red and gold pillows and bookshelves lined the walls. On a table that stood by a very comfy looking chair there was a piece of old blank parchment, a quill and inkpot. As Roary got closer she noticed that none of the ink was gone, it was full.

"Who would leave a perfectly good inkpot just sitting here? I wonder how old it is?" she asked herself as she walked around the room looking at the bookshelves, the first one she noticed had a letter at the top. "I wonder what 'R' stands for?" once again asking herself, "I mean it seems to be full of Defense Against the Dark Arts books." She continued to scan the 'R' shelf. "Well, well, well someone knows their books _'2000 pranks rarely pulled'_ nice the guys would love this."

After a few minutes Aurora found a charms book on a shelf marked 'L' and sat down on one of the comfy looking sofas and read.

A/N: so what you think review even if you don't like it I'm open to any comments, but hey 7 pages on Microsoft is pretty good biggest chapter yet ...


	5. chistmas alone

A/N: ok well this is chapter five and umm well Christmas break still so yeah ...

It was finally Christmas Eve and Roary sat on her bed reading another book from the secret room behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, this time it was from the shelf marked with an 'R', the one full of DADA books.

"What are you readin' Roary?" Alex asked walking in and sitting on Katie and her bed.

"It's called 'Werewolves: the only cause'" Aurora answered putting it down on her side table.

"So what do you think you'll get for Christmas tomorrow?" Alex said as she grabbed some pajamas from her trunk and started to change.

"I don't know I never really care what I get so..."

"Why not?" Alex interrupted, "I mean everyone should care its Christmas."

"I ... I'm really tired. Should sleep, night." Roary answered closing her hangings and lying down; soon she entered the world of her nightmares...

"ROARY! Wake up, come on lazy ass, its Christmas morning..." Alex yelled at Aurora's already empty bed.

"What are you yelling at I'm not in there. I was in the shower and since when do you get out of bed before ten?" Aurora asked walking in from the bathroom, hair down in curls.

"Wow you scared me! Come on there's presents for us downstairs!" cried the exited seventh year pulling Roary out of the dorm and down the stairs to a huge fur tree. "Well come on open yours."

"I ... which should I open first?" Roary said now also excited.

"Open mine first. I went down to Hogsmeade and picked some things up for you." She answered enthusiastically.

Roary picked up the neatly wrapped present and ripped it open to find a box of green no smudge make-up. "Thank you." Roary said looking up.

"No problem I thought you could use it later on in school like say a ball..." Next Roary saw a soft parcel with her name on it. The tag read:

Sorry you couldn't be at home maybe next year.  
My mom made this for you hope you like it.  
See you soon  
Your friend Percy

Roary smiled and opened the parcel and pulled up a warm button up sweater and some cauldron cakes 'Thank you Percy' she thought looking for another present with her name, soon she found one from both Penny and Katie it was a book entitled 'An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms' she laughed at a small note written inside the cover:

We miss you Aurora and we can't wait till we see you again  
Merry Christmas and see you soon  
Penny and Katie

The next presents she opened were from Oliver and Jacob, she picked up the box from Jacob and found after opening about 5 wrapped boxes a computer mouse and a note...

Hey Roary some muggle kid told me this thingy was so cool  
I hope you like it. I don't really know what it does, I hope you can tell  
me.  
From the one and only Jacob

She shook her head laughing at the fact that she didn't even have a computer and now she had a mouse. After that she made an attempt to pick up the box from Oliver the key word was attempt because the thing weighed a ton.

"What you got there kido?" asked one of Alex's friends from the seventh year as he walked over. "Need some help? Here let me try." David said also trying to lift the heavy box once again trying being the key word. Finally Roary decided it might be for the better to open the box on the floor. In side she found; a very large book entitled _'8000 charms for the charming'_, four ankle weights for when she went running and a card that read:

Roar merry Christmas hope you like the book,  
And the weights. Thought they might slow you down so  
That the others can keep up. See I saw this book  
In Flourish and Blotts if you're done this one  
By the time I get back I will be forced to hurt you...  
Anyway see you soon and have fun bye  
Your friend  
Oliver

Roary laughed as the others in the room gawked at the heavy book and weights. After that Roary looked around for a box from her grandparents and found nothing, but it's not like that surprised her very much. Roary quickly gave all Alex's friends a hug and headed off to her room to write thank you letters to her friends and one to her undeserving family...

A/N: ok so I know its short but I didn't have much time over the break so this is all new chapter very soon...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok well I know I said I would post more very soon but well I got a little wrapped up in school and all kinds of fun stuff like that so I kinda forgot but I have returned! And I have revamped all the old chapters fixing my spelling and well all that awesome revamping fun that we all love. So to anyone still willing to read it here is the chapter 6 I promised years ago lol R&R! oh and I have changed Aurora's nickname to Rory instead of Roary.

----

Aurora had made her way up to the dorms and sat down at her desk, grabbing her first of many sheets of parchment. She began to scribble out thank you notes to her friends for their great gifts. Telling Percy to thank his mother for the sweater. To Penny and Katie telling them both how much she missed them. Jake's note took time to write not knowing what to say about his gift but she summed it up to simply thank you. And to Oliver she wrote a humorous letter about how she wouldn't be done the book till she could figure out how to move it from the box.

Now she only had one left to write but the words wouldn't come so around supper when Alex came in to see if she wanted to join her Rory still sat at her desk.

"Rory, you okay kido?"

"Yeah," she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Come on let's get some food then we can levitate that gian-ormous book up here."

In the great hall was the most wonderful meal Aurora had ever had and even though her friends weren't there Alex's friends were just as fun to be around as they told her stories about their early years in school and the fun they had.

Alex and her boyfriend Keith were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Percy's brother Charlie and she loved to sit with them in the common room and listen to their discussion of tactics and plays. That was just what the three where doing the night before everyone came home from the break. Keith was telling the enamored first year about how his position as Keeper was going to be up for grabs at the start of the year and how dangerous and important of a position it was when Alex, who played as a Chaser, broke in with a story about the time the beaters had to stay on either side of him as to not allow the Slytherin team to knock him out of the game.

Just as the story ended Rory waved goodnight to the two, looking like she was going to pass out, and headed up to her dorm.

As she opened the door a cold breeze hit her, looking in she could see the window had been opened and on her bed laid a box wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. Walking over Aurora gently closed the window before turning to the package, it was plain and simple with no writing on it, undoing the string she pulled the paper off and was greeted by and equally simple white box. She stood over it wondering who it could be from when the door opened and Alex walked over.

"What ya lookin' at?"

"A box."

"I can see that, I mean what is it?"

"I don't know; I wasn't expecting anything."

"Well only one way to find out . . . well go on, open it."

(Aurora's POV)

I looked down as I moved closer to the long slender box and as I removed the top Alex gasped; there in the packing paper was nothing but a note in my Grandfather's unmistakable scrawl . . .

Dearest Aurora,

We must apologize for the lateness of your gift, but I had to be sure it would was perfect . . . that and Professor McGonagall sent it back, apparently first years aren't to have them so the picture will just have to do for now.

With love Grampa & Gran

I quickly turned over the note to see that it was on the back of a picture of a broom or well a picture of my Grandfather riding one.

"So what's with the big box for a note . . . this for the crazy who sent the huge book . . .?"

I held up the note, "It's a broom- -"

--

The next weeks were full of classes and chatter about the holidays; Oliver had taken the photo from me at dinner the day of their return and had spent every spare moment he had staring at it like it was going to vanish if he stopped. Soon it was time for Gryffindor's first Quidditch match after the holidays; it was Gryffindor/Hufflpuff game.

We watched as the team made its way into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. From our spot at the table we could see the Gryffindor team sitting near the middle of the table dressed in their scarlet and gold robes, brooms propped up next to each player, they looked absolutely remarkable and I realized then that someday I wanted to be like them, like Alex. She sat between Charlie and one of the beaters, her blonde hair was pulled back out of her face in a French braid and her blue eyes staring intently at a boy who was speaking to them, who I assumed was Trevor Dunmoore, the Captain. I wanted to walk into a room and have everyone feel the pride I felt, I wanted to fly through the air and hear the crowd screaming and cheering I wanted -- I was startled out of this realization by Oliver who chose that moment to randomly stand up and shove a book in my face.

"I figured it out," several people were looking at him as if had gone mad and I quickly pulled him back onto his seat.

"What, figured what out Ollie?"

"The broom."

"What broom?"

"Have you gone daft, the one in the picture!" now half the hall thought he was mad and Katie, Penny and the boys were trying to act as if their toast was the most important thing in the world, "Its right here."

I looked at the picture of the broom in the book then back at Ollie, "How can you tell."

"You can't see it. . ." I shook my head, and he sighed looking rather dejected as he played with the crumbs on his plate, "It's the newest national Qui--oh hey look the teams leaving I wanna get good seats!"


End file.
